


so hot in down there

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Experimental Style, Feel-good, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Humor, M/M, Passionate Friendship, Platonic Making Out, Romantic Friendship, Run-On Sentences, Wet & Messy, you will have to pry this tag from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Two BFF dorks Shouyou and Kenma make out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Brown Eyed Girl's "[Warm Hole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hflLXh1M-is)". Listen to it, it's so much fun :)
> 
> Enjoy the fic <3

the bed the best friends are lying on is old and soft, the sheets smell like milk, warm and tickling, and Kenma’s mouth presses against Shouyou’s. his leg slips under a discarded warm blanket, Shouyou’s fingers on the nape of his neck are also warm, sticky, Shouyou’s tongue drips like caramel down Kenma’s mouth, their teeth clash, one, twice, then they laugh, two joyful bursts of air in each other’s mouths, Kenma squirms as he starts to feel hot, to sweat as Shouyou moans, deliberately genuinely wetly. there may be words there, Kenma can almost see them if he opens his eyes but he doesn’t and Shouyou sucks on his bottom lip. Shouyou’s hand tries to move Kenma’s head up, fingers digging stroking holding his chin, Kenma whines quietly, maybe a bit loudly, maybe he groans, and his free hand sticks to Shouyou’s T-shirt

as he brings their bodies closer together. Shouyou may have said something again but Kenma’s fingers slip in between his ribs like he’s putting on gloves and Shouyou’s tongue slips between his lips just the same. there is no air between their bodies so as Shouyou trembles with laughter pleasure joy Kenma greedily follows the path of his laughter, flowers bursts their heavy heads as their tongues twist wetly, their lips are lazy, Kenma sucks on Shouyou’s tongue, firstly the tip, then further down. it’s sloppy and gluttonous and the crinkling of clothes does not cover the noises at all, Kenma’s red, he feels the blush painting his face and neck, Shouyou’s red too, his lips popping like cherries as he pulls his tongue out from in between Kenma’s lips to lick across them. 

Shouyou’s tongue licks across his mouth to gather all the spit or maybe to wet it all over again. Kenma relaxes into the sheets, his body softens, his hands are glued to Shouyou’s body, he can feel every muscle. a knee brushes against his crotch, Kenma’s hard for his buddy, ready to milk himself for his mate, his hand slides down in between Shouyou’s strong warm legs, he presses against the hardness and they’re kissing again, their lips are already raw, tongues even rawer, it is also slick and they’re kissing _again_ , Shouyou moans as their tongues slide together, Kenma’s heat beats reassuringly and slickly, sweat pools inside his shorts, and Shouyou grabs his dick, or at least the area near it. Kenma’s whining feels wet around their mouths and he bucks his hips, trying to, trying, he gulps as Shouyou nibbles across his Cupid’s bow. 

Kenma breathes loudly harshly slutty, he can barely hear it as their tongues touch and then he understands, he finally decides and he grabs his best friend’s hand off his crotch, squeezing the fingers, his wrist is softly stroked in return, and then Kenma slides Shouyou’s arm lower further farther till the exquisite fingers surge beneath, pressing into him though his clothes Kenma moans around the spit in his mouth, his knee digging into Shouyou’s bulge, it probably hurts and does not hurt enough, fingers in between his thighs are rubies, their lips meet, honey is burning in Kenma’s lower belly, he sucks on Shouyou’s tongue, they both shiver, they sound like they’re both asleep, sucking on Shouyou’s tongue is a dream, the pressure pleasure increases, it’s so _good_ , Shoujou’s moans are thick and creamy, his hips relentless, Kenma feels as if he ate too much sugar, Shouyou is sugar, sweetened tea making them dizzy with warmth, all he can see is orange, he reaches to touch the bright mass of curls, his hand drowns in warmth that leaves him wet, with tangerine juice as well

_he’s gonna come, he’s gonna come from his baby buddy’s fingers against his hole, he’s gonna_

Somewhere on the right the door opens and closes. Shouyou cranes his neck, a few sticky trails of saliva still connecting their mouths.

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just take a book and leave,” Kuroo snickers. As he crosses the room, the sun embraces his silhouette, throwing a shadow where Shouyou’s hand is pressed solid and hot. Shouyou brushes his palm across his mouth, leaving his lips stained with lemon juice.

“You two have no fucking idea what you’re doing,” Kuroo stops in the doorway and laughs. He closes the door behind him.

Kenma meets Shouyou's eyes. their tongues meet too.


End file.
